


Best Part

by ohokayrhink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, M/M, Spring Break, Sunsets, Young Love, college rhink, rhink, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohokayrhink/pseuds/ohokayrhink
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Best Part

"What's the best part about a sunset?"

"You tell me," came Rhett's amused tone as he watched Link looking out over the sea.

Blue eyes turned to him blandly and inquired. "I'm guessing you don't give much for sunsets."

Rhett grinned. "You guess wrong. I do have a fondness for sunsets, just like your average sap."

Link nodded, a ghost of a smile tugging on his lips as he gazed over the horizon. "They are overrated aren't they?"

"Terribly so."

Rhett watched as the other boy's hair seemed to billow around his face, strands of dark hair dancing and tangling around him beautifully, the bright light from the setting sun reflected in his orbs. Why did he want to kiss Link at that precise moment in time?

"You never answered my question."

Rhett frowned suddenly, slightly disoriented as he shook his head and asked Link, "I beg your pardon?"

Sitting down across from him and pushing the front of his hair out of his face, Link intoned again, "What's your favourite part of a sunset?"

Running a hand through his buzzed hair, Rhett leaned back and whistled lowly, thinking deeply. He didn't know much about sunsets. He supposed they were fairly attractive when you took the chance to look properly. But it wasn't as amazingly romantic as people made it out to be. Rhett turned then towards the sea from where he sat atop the roof of their rented spring break hotel in Atlanta. The sea seemed to bleed at the point where the sun touched it.

Or perhaps it was liquid fire. So...it looked like blood. Or it sounded better anyway. Much more poetic, he decided. After the sun came the golden oranges and lemony yellows. Sunsets always seemed nostalgic to him for some reason. They reminded him of adventurous, summer nights out in the woods and the river back home in North Carolina with Link, going in just when the sun began to set and waking up happy later with a peacefully asleep Link when the sun began to rise.

They reminded him of last weekend, after that fun night at the music festival. He had remembered listening to one of the jazz artists play and remembered how much he loved the music and how they reminded him of Link. 

The next day, Rhett ran back to their room, knocking on the door excitedly. Link had chuckled and let Rhett in when he stood at the door, watching Link sheepishly with that small grin of his.

He'd played a jazz LP that he'd just bought earlier that day and Link surprisingly complimented him on his good taste in music. And then when a slow little number came on, Rhett had actually convinced Link to learn how to dance. He almost died laughing at the look on Link's face. But he'd done it and Rhett had held Link close and he watched as he struggled with footwork.

And then he smirked when he had dipped Link low and his blue eyes went wide with praise and shock. And then he had done something that almost sent Rhett all the way into psycho land. Link had kissed him. He had kissed Rhett.

And from then on...well...

What was the best part of a sunset?

"You," he stated simply, turning to Link and smiling.

Link's eyes went wide and he almost smiled. Rhett could see that bemused tug on his lips. "What?"

Deep, husky laughter filled the air as he sat up and walked over to Link, extending his hand towards him and pulling him up. Rhett smiled boyishly and put his arms around Link, beginning to hum the tune they had listened to last week.

"Just you."


End file.
